Tales of the fox and dragon
by Ikubi Shoni
Summary: Naruto has always been alone in the village hidden in the leaves. Heck Naruto's been beaten a inch from death because of something out of his control. The 3rd Hokage can see Naruto's suffering so he sends in one of his most skilled anbu to not only watch over Naruto but to become his friend. Warning contains a major character OC, sakura bashing, Full summary is inside.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey what is up everyone! This is my second ever fanfic. My other one is about Bleach. Anyways I hope you enjoy the story. Please review anything is fine as long as it is constructive. All right enjoy the story.

* * *

Full summary:Naruto has always been alone in the village hidden in the leaves. Heck Naruto's been beaten a inch from death because of something out of his control. The 3rd Hokage can see Naruto's suffering so he sends in one of his most skilled anbu to not only watch over Naruto but to become his friend. Ryuu Shinobu, a twelve year old girl with short black hair, brown eyes, and is about 5ft 2in tall, and weighs 115 pounds. Ryuu is the youngest Anbu since Itachi Uchiha and now guard for one Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

It was a normal peaceful day in the village hidden in the leaves. Everyone was going about their normal daily routines until.

"NARUTOOOO!" Someone yelled.

A boy with blond spiky hair and a horrid orange jumpsuit was laughing as he jumped roof top to roof top out running all the ninjas behind him. Everyone was wondering the same thing. 'What did that brat do now?' Any when people looked at the Hokage monument they saw that it was full a graphite. Everyone just sweat dropped at the antics of the boy and continued on with their lives knowing that sooner or later the ninjas would catch the brat.

Meanwhile at the Hokage's office

"You call Hokage-sama?" A young girl asked.

This young girl looked no older than 12 years old. She had short black hair and deep dark brown eyes. The girl was only 5ft 2in tall, she was wearing a typical anbu outfit and in her left hand she held a mask of a dragon.

"Yes I did Ryuu. I have a few things I need to talk to you about." The Hokage said while sitting back down at his desk.

"About what sir? If it is about the last mission's report I already turned it in, yesterday in fact." Ryuu said.

"No it is not about that. I want to talk about Uzumaki Naruto."

"Naruto-kun? What about him? I have saved him from a few times from the mobs of villagers trying to kill him. I know that he has the kyuubi sealed inside him, but I do not think any lower of him. In fact I think it is amazing that Naruto can keep that kind of power inside of him at all."

"I'm glad you see it that way. I have noticed that Naruto is always lonely. Yes he has a few friends but the majority of the population in the village despise Naruto for his very existence. I need someone to be with Naruto as a friend but can protect him as well. "

"In other words you need some one who is the same age as Naruto, yet as strong as a Jounin."

"That's correct. I need Naruto to be happy, but also safe. Along with being Naruto's friend this person needs to be friends with Sasuke Uchiha as well since the boy has gone down a dark path since Itachi killed his entire clan."

"So let me guess you want me to be that person. Okay so I am their Jounin sensei or something?"

"Well you are half right Ryuu. I want you to be in a squad with them but be a genin."

"So you want me to pretend to enroll into the ninja academy late, befriend Naruto and Sasuke, make sure to not show too much of my power and over all protect them while going back to being a genin?"

"That about sums it up. So will you do that for me Ryuu? Of course this counts as a S ranked mission, but it will last you most likely at least 3 years if not longer."

Ryuu just looked at the Hokage and placed her dragon's mask on the table.

"I always hated being an anbu at such a young age. Of course no one ever knew about who I am, nor has anyone ever seen my face except for you. I'll do this mission on the condition of Kakashi being our jounin sensei and you do not tell him anything about me. Do we have a deal Hokage-sama?"

"You always were one for secrets. Well you are a Shinobu. To think you are the last of your clan as well. A clan of ninjas with the ability to preform any jutsu except for kekegenki. You have a deal."

-Back to Naruto-

"Finally caught you ehh Naruto." A man with brown hair tied back.

"Iruka-sensei! How did you find me?"

"Easily Naruto. I am your teacher so of course I know exactly where you would be."

Just then a messenger hawk flew down to Iruka who had put his arm out.

"A messenger hawk from the Hokage? I wonder what could be so important?" Iruka wondered out loud as he began to read the letter. After finished reading the letter Iruka let the hawk fly off again.

"Alright Naruto, we need to go back to the academy we have a new student entering late. And do not think you get out of cleaning up after your 'Art additions' to the Hokage monument.

With that Iruka dragged Naruto back to the ninja academy.

* * *

Annd done. Okay I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my story. Please review any suggestions as to how I should write this story because I am just making it up as I go so anything is fine.

See you next time (hopefully)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello I'm back and now that winter break started I can update the story ore frequently. anyways I am happy that you all like my story even with my umm less than stellar spelling and grammar. Anyways I want to say Thank you to everyone who is giving my story another chance. Hope you enjoy. Now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto the only thing I own is my oc character ryu that's it.

Also please try to ignore all spelling and grammar mistakes please.

* * *

Chapter 2: New student

Ryuu was waiting in front of the ninja academy with the third Hokage. Ryuu started to get board and went to the swing and started to look around when she noticed the Hokage monument.

"How come I have a feeling that Naruto caused another problem again." The Ryuu said.

"What makes you think that Ryuu-san?" The Third Hokage asked.

"Look behind you at the Hokage monument. It seems like Naruto has added some color to it"

With that the Hokage turned around and saw what Naruto had done. The Hokage had then just turned around back to facing Ryuu and said "Well it seems like I might have to go back to the office."

Just then Iruka and Naruto had arrived back at the academy.

"Now Naruto you know after class you have to clean up the mess that you caused with the Hokage monument correct?"

"Yeah yeah Iruka-sensei. Anyways what about this new student that you told me about?"

"Hello there Iruka" The Third Hokage said as Iruka and Naruto got closer to the door.

"Hokage-sama what a surprise. I was not expecting you to be here today. I understand that we have a new student is that correct?"

"Jiji! Yeah where is the new kid?" Naruto said.

"He he she is over there by the swing Naruto why don't you introduce yourself to her while I talk to Iruka about his new student."

"Alright jiji." With that Naruto began to run towards the swing.

"Okay Hokage-sama, so who is this new student?" Iruka said while he watched Naruto run towards this new girl.

"Her name is Ryuu Shinobu. Now I must warn you she might be only twelve however do not let that fool you she is stronger than me."

Iruka was in shock. He could not believe his ears when the Hokage just said that this girl was stronger than him. "Excuse me Hokage-sama but how is this girl who I have never even heard of before stronger than you."

"Iruka allow me to answer your question with question have you heard about Ryu of the anbu?"

"Of course I have Hokage-sama. They say Ryu is the best Anbu in the entire village. I also heard that Ryu has never failed a mission once or let anyone that was under their protection even get a single injury. Ryu is said to be unbeatable, they have a double S ranking in every bingo book in every village. However how does Ryu relate to this new girl? Unless is this girl the daughter of the legendary Ryu?!" Iruka said.

"Oh very nice guess Iruka however you are incorrect. Ryu is the best Anbu that is correct however since no one has even seen Ryu's face other than me, trust me when I say this Ryu is not as old as one might think."

"How old is Ryu then Hokage-sama?"

"Ryu is only twelve years old Iruka."

"WHAT!? YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT THE GREATEST NINJA IN THE ENTIRE VILLAGE IS A TWELVE YEAR OLD?! Wait hold on a minuet if Ryu is only twelve and this new girl is exactly twelve. You do not mean to tell me that this girl is Ryu?!"

"Yes Iruka, Ryuu Shinobu is Ryu of the anbu. I have asked her to guard Naruto as well as befriend Naruto. Do not worry she doesn't hate Naruto in fact I believe that she thinks Naruto is a hero for keeping the nine tails at bay. Also do not fear she will not use her full strength any time soon. She has placed a resistance seal on her self. I am sure you know that w resistance seal has different levels that limit the person wearing it."

"Of course Hokage-sama, but may I ask what level Ryuu is on using the resistance seal on?"

"I do not know that Iruka all Ryuu has told me is this 'Do not worry Hokage-sama I'll use a resistance seal to make my self on the level of a low ranking chunin. That should not draw too much attention to myself however should I need to use more of my power then I will lower the level of the seal.' Of course she never told me what level of the seal that is. I also could not guess what level she could be at because I believe that not once has anyone seen Ryuu's true strength and lived so I could not tell you Iruka. However I do not think you have to worry about Ryuu and Naruto."

"What makes you say that Hokage-sama?"

"Well why don't you look at Ryuu and Naruto right now. It seems like they are getting along quiet well."

Iruka then turns around and sees that Ryuu and Naruto are laughing and talking about something. Iruka then smiles at this because at least now he knows that Naruto is happy and he has found a friend who knows about his secret yet still treats him like any one else.

Meanwhile with Naruto and Ryuu

Naruto was running up to Ryuu who look towards Naruto.

"Hey your the new girl right? I am Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you." Naruto said extending his hand out.

"Hello Naruto, my name is Ryuu Shinobu. And it is nice to meet you too." Ryuu said shaking Naruto's hand and smiling.

"So Ryuu-chan why are you entering the academy so late?"

"Um I can't really tell you Naruto. I am sorry. Anyways Naruto what were you doing skipping your class?"

"Huh? Oh well you see I was pulling a prank on the village. See the Hokage Monument I decided to um make some changes to it." Naruto said while pointing to the Hokage Monument while smiling.

"That was you?! That is funny. You sure are amazing Naruto to be able to do that."

Naruto was shocked that someone was being so nice to him and even found what he did to the Hokage monument funny. "You seem like a nice person Ryuu. I like you. I know know how bout we become friends?"

"Huh? Sure Naruto. I would love to be friends"

And with that Naruto gained a new friend and Ryu had gain someone that she finally can call a friend. Heck she wasn't even trying to become Naruto's friend yet. Ryuu and Naruto then began to tell each other about themselves and then tell jokes before they noticed that Iruka and the Hokage had called for them to go inside.

* * *

And end. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Anyways I know it was a lot of speaking but I just could not have thought of a better way of getting Iruka to learn about Ryuu.

Until next time. :)


End file.
